


Halloween night

by Realfairygirl



Series: Abnormality down time [4]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realfairygirl/pseuds/Realfairygirl
Summary: what happens when its halloween
Relationships: Der Freischütz/Funeral of the Dead Butterflies
Series: Abnormality down time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921045
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Halloween night

The abnormality Little Red hooded mercenary kicked down the door of T-01-68 "get up grandpa it's Halloween "

The butterfly gets out from within his coffin "Red what on earth are you going on about it's literally 5am !"

The little Red hooded mercenary repeated what she said " it's Halloween Butterfly! Get up already need to go get chutz"

Butterfly wonders what Halloween is "Red what is Halloween?"

Red got instantly annoyed " you uncultured swine ! How the hell do you not know what Halloween is!"

The butterfly responded "okay I'll find out later Red"

Red sighs "you better Butterfly! Let's go get chutz now we are missing him , still we need to get him!" Red runs of going to room of F-01-69 with Butterfly slowly following after her , making sure he doesn't make himself pass out of exhaustion

Red also kicks down the door of F-01-69 who is standing in his containment area, he nearly drops his gun due to the shock of Red coming in "oi chutz!you sleep standing up!"

F-01-69 "no Red I was just resting my eyes" Butterfly stares at Red to suggest she should stop what she's saying right now

"Sure your were , don't worry I'll leave him alone Butterfly, for now I don't want you're pissy ass after me" if butterfly could convey emotions he would be conveying annoyance

The flaming abnormality " Red I'd watch you're tone , around butterfly "

"Sure thing , chutz I'll leave you to kiss or some shit you better get ready!" Red runs out the room in here usual manner

"Are you alright butterfly?" The flame abnormality picked up on Butterflies agitated state Red had left him in

"I'm fine Der , I just need to work out what Halloween is at some point"

"Butterfly what it is you dress up as something you're not and go to others houses , in this case its other containment areas Red loves Halloween , last year she ate so much candy that she threw up , were even where you last year Butterfly?"

"I refused to come back I was getting coffee from the store with Eugene last year he allowed me to go with him as long as I said I was "dressing up" so that's where I was last year . This year I I'm not allowed to go now"

**Author's Note:**

> Eugene is my friends Lobotomy Oc ( @foxy_fox )


End file.
